This invention relates to anti-static compositions for fibrous materials, such as fiberglass insulation, and methods to applying same to such materials in mat form.
Fiberglass insulation is a poor dissipator of static electricity. Any mechanical agitation, such as sawing, cutting, chopping, etc., during manufacture, handling and/or installation of fiberglass insulation generates static electricity which is not dissipated for several hours in some cases. Particles of fiberglass with the same electrical charge repel each other and thereby generate a dust which causes not only an unpleasant and unhealthy environment for workers, but also a loss of material.
Anti-static compositions including one or more quaternary ammonium compounds have been used to neutralize static electric charges. Such a composition is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,308. Many of these compositions tend to be toxic, inflammable and/or corrosive, particularly when exposed to hot glass particles.
Prior attempts have been made to apply anti-static compositions to fiberglass mats during the manufacturing process at the forming end of the production line. However, these attempts generally have been unsuccessful because the resulting mat did not retain anti-static properties.